


Scrapped Affection

by yuqiah



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), its fluff kinda of if you squint rlly damn hard, pregame, pregame au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuqiah/pseuds/yuqiah
Summary: Shuichi scrapped himself, not because he was falling for Kokichi or anything of that sort...





	Scrapped Affection

**Author's Note:**

> hola im back by unpopular demand once again
> 
> i had this shitty idea of writing a pregame saiouma oneshot bc i got bored in class one time and yeah that happened 
> 
> i apologize if there are any visible errors and awkward writings of words i wrote at least 90% of this in either class or at 3 am
> 
> also as if you couldn't tell i really like the pregame cast, dunno why. its basically dr but edgier imo lmao

“You don’t have to do this, y’know,” said Shuichi as he looked down at the unfinished bandage wrappings on his left arm done by the school nurse’s helper Kokichi, who was also a fellow classmate of his. “A simple Band-Aid would’ve been fine.”

_“A simple Band-Aid_ is not going to suffice for a cut as large as that.” Kokichi rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. It reminded him of a similar injury he received a few weeks ago from the same gang of bullies that would beat him up after school until they got bored. It couldn’t help that the fragile boy was such an easy target for them to pick on that he’d have to endure the rinse-and-repeat cycle for week’s end.

Kokichi continued to drape the cohesive bandage slowly but carefully over the cotton on Shuichi’s wound, letting some of the blood seep through the soft material. He quickly wrapped over it to make it look less visible.

“Now that I think about it, you kinda remind me of Tsumiki Mikan, the Ultimate Nurse from the second season,” Shuichi said, chuckling at his suddenly peculiar comparison.

“R-really? How so?” Kokichi paused the wrapping and looked up at the raven-haired boy in confusion. At first, he had no idea what Shuichi was talking about, but after remarks of those certain characters he’d talked on and on about like some obsessed fanboy, Kokichi figured that it just had to be from that forbidden _show_ once again.

“Well, for starters you both have purple hair, are pretty shy, and...cure people to health?” Shuichi grinned, then tipped his hat down with his free hand in an attempt to hide his panicking blush.

Kokichi was at a loss of words from Shuichi’s so-called compliment, his pale cheeks turning rosy in admiration. He found it a bit iffy that Shuichi would compare him to a fictional character like it was something run-of-the-mill, but if that was his way of showing praise then so be it.

“Oh, um thanks?” The smaller student hesitated to answer. He was struggling to wrap the bandage around but quickly caught his pace after a few seconds. “I’m not so sure about the curing part. The school nurse took me in one day and hired me as her student helper, mostly because she found out that I was getting bullied a lot by those goons lately.”

“Huh, no wonder why I rarely see you coming home from school,” Shuichi did a slight shrug and tipped his hat even further down.

It was about time Kokichi finished wrapping with the cohesive. He grabbed a pair of scissors inside a nearby drawer and cut the long, excess strip where Shuichi’s wrist was located. He pressed down on it to make sure there weren’t any loose ends.

“All done!” Kokichi beamed in a cheery tone. He backed away from Shuichi to let him pass by.

“Ah, thank you Ouma-kun. I...greatly appreciate this,” . He took a glimpse of his wrist then pulled on his uniform sleeve down to cover it. Just as he was about to make his way to the door all of a sudden an idea in his head popped out of the blue.

“Say, do you have any plans for today?” The taller student curiously asked.

“M-me?” Kokichi pointed to himself. Without thought, he stupidly surveyed the room, thinking Shuichi mistook him for some other Kokichi but nope! The real and only one was standing in front of him fair and square.

Kokichi rubbed the back of his head. “No, why?”

“I was just wondering if you’d want to come over to my house and watch Danganronpa with me?” asked Shuichi, his voice containing a slight jitter in tone. “I’ll be streaming the past seasons on TV, but you don’t have to come if you-”

“I-I’ll go!” interrupted Kokichi. “It’s not like I have anything else b-better to do on a boring Friday afternoon anyway.”

_Great, now look what you got yourself into!_ Kokichi’s consciousness angrily thought. In reality, he despised that horrendous show with a burning passion. How could a group of talented teenagers secluded inside an academy, being forced to kill each other in the most gruesome ways possible qualify as entertainment? Seems like the world has stooped that low into finding anything interesting enough that would pump up a despairingly sugary blood-rush in their bodies nowadays.

But as much as he hated Danganronpa, he couldn't bring himself to hate Shuichi. In fact, Shuichi was probably the first person Kokichi had met during the past couple months who wasn’t the slightest bit rude or hateful towards him, and would just have to accept his interests and his secretly obsessive, fanboy demeanor. Besides, its the closest he’ll get to breaking out of his shell and living a life outside of school anyway.

“Heehee, I guess I’ll see you later then? With our mini marathon session I mean,” Shuichi jokingly said. A crimson blush abruptly reappeared back on his thin face.

Kokichi did a friendly wave before the taller student exited out the office. Once gone, he plopped himself onto the same bed they previously sat on. The cheap, cotton blanket crinkled as he attempted to lie down comfortably before letting out a deep sigh of relief. 

He had no clue over how he managed to capture the interests of that cynical madman, but something about it made his heart skip a beat. These feelings were at most, confusing in general. Kokichi could recall much about Shuichi’s sociopathic tendencies, his glorification of murder, and anything that can pass off as the embodiment of a remorseless psychopath.

Could it be that Kokichi had these repressed emotions bundling up inside? Calling it misunderstood would’ve been considered a major understatement to many, but to his own guilt it was without a doubt that this despairingly sinful friendship has soared in ways that were corrupt and toxic, but awakened to be something so excitingly thrilling at the same time!

He’ll keep these illicit ideas to himself for now, but keeping that in check would serve him for some captive pleasure later on.

**Author's Note:**

> saiouma is cool and all but pregame saiouma is what really gets me down and dirty h


End file.
